The Experiment
by iluvremus62442
Summary: Life is hectice in SS with the loss of 3 captains and everyone's under huge amounts of stress. So how much worse can it get when even more people start mysteriously disapearing, and what on Earth has Hogwarts got to do with anything? kind of AU


**AN: Hi!!! I'm quite new to and this is my first fanficton posted here so try and be supportive, although criticism is desired too! It's basically just a random crossover I thought I'd write for the hell of it XD My sister helped with some of the ideas so thank you and also to Manga and Sophie for checking for mistakes ^^. Enjoy!**

Some days, Toshiro Hitsugaya wished that paperwork was a non-existent fantasy; it got in the way of everything else he'd rather be doing, such as sleeping, reading a good book, exercising hollows or simply playing soccer with Karin Kurosaki.

He sat down at his desk staring at the huge mounts of the dreaded paper and sighed, "Matsumoto!" he shouted at his ever-annoying lieutenant, she ran into the room, her top looking even lower than usual. "Teeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiichoooouuuuu" she moaned "why do you always disturb me when I'm having fun?" she finished, sitting on the couch facing away from her rather moody captain. He sighed again, this was normal behaviour from her but it still irritated him, he walked in front of her "I disturb you from having fun because you have loads of paperwork to get done, stop piling it all on me!"

Rangiku looked up at her young captain, shocked. He always got a bit annoyed but he never actually did anything about it, he just did the work, perhaps the stress that Soul society was under was finally getting to him, he wasn't the only one, everyone had seemed slightly depressed since Aizen had left for Hueco Mundo, Rangiku herself kept remembering the scene on the execution grounds, Gin's face and his words refused to echo in her in her memories, continually…"matsumoto!" Her captains crazy shouts brought her back to the real world – well Seireitei technically – again "Are you even listening to me?! Seriously, why did I even make you my lieutenant if you're not going to do any of your duties?" He spat, glaring at her with a look that most people would break under, fortunately, Rangiku Matsumoto wasn't what most people would call a 'normal person' and simply stood up and walked out of the room.

Toshiro sat back down at his desk, he would apologise to Rangiku later, he hoped she hadn't taken any of it to heart, because he hadn't meant a word that he'd said, she was a good lieutenant, despite the fact that she never did her paper work she was a good fighter and extremely loyal to her squad. Just as he was musing over what he should say to apologise to his lieutenant when she eventually got back, he heard slightly muffled footsteps behind him but before he could turn around something that felt strangely like a needle prick into the back of his neck.

Toshiro's vision started going weird, the room was spinning at an abnormal speed and he couldn't remember what he'd been thinking about a few seconds ago, but he was sure it was something about his lieutenant, it didn't seem important though, what was important was focusing, trying to not lose consciousness, but his was attempts were in vain as he slumped against his desk, papers flying everywhere and was dragged out of the room.

-----------------

Gin walked back into the control room of Hueco Mundo, _damn Aizen and his stupid lectures _he thought as he fell back onto the seat that he wished he never had to stand up from again, but that would never happen because Aizen had his stupid meetings, day in and day out about random nonsense that absolutely no one cared about. He looked at the millions of screens littered around the room, some in Hueco Mundo so that Gin could watch what the Arrancar were doing and he'd sneaked some cameras into Soul society too (without Aizen knowing of course). There were somedays that he wished he'd never left, Soul Society was better than this dump, he was glad that Aizen-sama never came into the control room though, he'd use the camera's in Soul Society to his great advantage and Gin would somehow get in trouble for it anyway.

The only people who ever did come in here, besides himself, were Tosen when he was being especially annoying and Stark, with Lilinette simple because they had nothing better to do, except maybe sleep. He liked Stark, he reminded him of Shunsuii Kyoraku, in the fact that he was layed back, had a young, annoying female subordinate and he even _looked_ like him for gods sake! But what was even better about Stark was the fact that whatever gin said, Stark would keep it to himself, never telling Aizen about Gin, about the fact that he was still obsessed with a certain tenth division lieutenant, that he yearned to go back to Soul Society, if only to see Izuru smile just once more, something he never did any more, unless it was that sad smile Izuru wore when he attempted to lead the squad, trying to convince them that everything would be fine when they all knew nothing would be, not when Aizen attacked. Gin stared at the hundreds of people running around soul society doing God knows what but the tenth squad were acting differently to everyone else, in fact, they were screaming something but he couldn't quite catch what.

He leant forward and found some buttons that affected the sound of the cameras, he fiddled about with them for a bit until he found the one that turned it up and could finally decipher what they were saying, "Where's Teichou?!" they all screamed, "Where the fuck is Teichou?!". Gin leaned back in his chair slightly, little Hitsugaya-kun….missing? Now that was weird, he was the most uptight, obsessive-worker captain he knew, except perhaps besides Byakuya. He wondered where the midget captain had gone, there weren't many places he could think of, perhaps the human world? Or a spontaneous trip to see his and Momo's granny in Rukongai...he highly doubted that either of these were right. But gin could ponder no more as he saw a human-shaped shadow on the control panel and before he could turn round was stabbed in the neck with a sharp, pointed object with some sort of strong drug in it, Gin tried to stay focused, he had to find out about the missing tenth captain! But, just like the young Hitsugaya, Gin fell slumped over the desk and was silently dragged out of Las Noches.

------------------

Much later that day, two young men were stumbled upon by innocent wizard bystanders, the little Hogwartian first years stared down at the strange people and their strange attire, they weren't entirely sure whether they should run or poke them awake, they didn't even know why these muggles were in the Hogwarts grounds. Just as they were fretting about what to do, however, the younger boy's bright turquoise eyes flickered open as he sat up, immediately drawing a sword from his back and pointing it at the older boy, "This time, you die."

**AN: what did you think?? Please review ^^ *hug***


End file.
